


Selfish

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Yugyeom’s selfish decision.





	Selfish

You entered the house with a wide grin, oblivious of Yugyeom’s pout. You were out for grocery shopping today, and some friends came up to you to ask who the man you were with was. You happily told them that he’s Kim Yugyeom, the love of your life. You met him when you went to the mountains for some volunteer activities.

Yugyeom was very distinct from the indigenous people living on the mountains. He was a modern man, literate and much powerful than any of the tribe residents. But he was humble and peaceful, and you wouldn’t have known of his capabilities if you didn’t face danger.

You got lost while going back to the tribe after getting some fresh water on the streams. You tried to be brave but when a snake blocked your way, you couldn’t move a muscle. You didn’t want to shout and provoke it, and you weren’t sure if you were close enough to where you should be so people could hear you.

So the snake had the chance to bit you. And you’re almost dying when Kim Yugyeom came to aid you. He inhaled sharply at your sight before holding on your feet and unceremoniously sucking the poison out of your blood vessels. Maybe he overdid it, because it took you three days before gaining back your consciousness. And when you did, he told you what happened. And what it could mean.

“Honey, would you please stop telling people you’re my first wife?” Yugyeom said as he put down the paperbags on the kitchen counter.

You turned to him with a smile. “Sorry, Yuggy! I can’t help it. It’s the truth.”

Yugyeom’s face fell. “I don’t know why you think it’s what’s gonna happen.”

You made way to him. Yugyeom might be like a tower, but with his expression like that, he’s like a baby to you. You couldn’t even remember how old he said he really was. “I don’t want you to live alone. I will spend my lifetime with you, and when I die, I want you to find someone who will love you again. Immortality can be maddening, Yuggy. You need companions to keep you sane.”

Yugyeom slightly evaded your playful tickle. You could still see that he’s upset. You peppered him with kisses until he couldn’t keep himself from smiling.

“There you go!” you cheered and gave him one last smooch. “Let’s arrange the groceries now, baby. Put the canned goods on the top shelf.”

Yugyeom followed but his mind was still preoccupied.

•••

After organising the food, Yugyeom volunteered to cook. You stayed to watch over him, in pretence that you just wanted to see how well he would do. But truth be told, you wanted to stare at him and think of things.

He saved your life but also almost endangered you from blood loss. If the elders of the tribe didn’t stop him, he could have drained your blood. Yugyeom apologised and admitted that after spending years with the natives who taught him the vegetarian diet, the raw taste of human blood drove him crazy. He genuinely wanted to get the venom out of your blood, but his vampire instincts took over in the middle.

Yugyeom swore to serve you for the remainder of your life ever since. He said goodbye to the tribe that took care of him for decades and came with you to your volunteer activities. It wasn’t difficult to fall for him. He was sweet and honest, humble despite the powers he had. When you decided to go home after years of being away to help people, he came with you.

Yugyeom made it clear that he wanted to be with you forever. But it wasn’t something you think you could handle. Because of your work, you saw the beauty of life. You learned how to treasure it. To want immortality was against the values you learned through experience. You may love Yugyeom, but you wouldn’t defy the laws of the world in order to just be with him.

You thought he would understand that. You hoped he would. That’s why you make the topic light hearted by saying you’re his first wife, and he’ll meet so much more. Maybe even a robot wife in the future. It hurt, but you had to laugh.

“Ow!” you heard Yugyeom yelp, jumping a little. Blood trickled down his finger. He accidentally cut it while peeling vegetables.

“You’re so clumsy!” you scolded and went close to him to check his wound.

“I’m bleeding,” he said innocently.

You had learned that vampires bleed like humans too. Their bodies just can’t undergo major changes so ageing and reproducing through sex was out of question. Like what you do to yourself whenever you get a cut, you put Yugyeom’s finger in your mouth. You could soothe the sting a bit that way. Then you put it out and properly cleaned it on the sink.

“I’m sorry,” Yugyeom said.

“What are you sorry for?” you asked.

“I just did something you would hate me forever for.”

You shook your head with a reluctant smile. You secured the adhesive around his cut. “It’s just a small cut, stupid. I won’t hate you for it. And I won’t live forever, you know?”

“Except just now, I made sure you would.”

You stared at him. Then it clicked. In order to become a vampire, the creator must drink your blood and you would drink his. Yugyeom had plenty of your blood when he saved you from the snake. And just now, he let you drink his blood. No matter how much small amount that was.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @queenmahishmati on Tumblr


End file.
